sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesse Corti
| children = 2 }} Jesse Corti is an American actor and voice actor. He is best known for voicing LeFou in Beauty and the Beast and playing Courfeyrac in the original Broadway show Les Misérables. He also voiced the Spanish Dignitary in Frozen and Mr. Manchas in Zootopia. He has appeared in numerous feature films, and in several popular TV series such as 24, Heroes, Desperate Housewives, The West Wing, Judging Amy, Law & Order and many more. In 1990, he received a Clio Award for his Drug Free America commercial. Personal life Corti was previously married to Laura Corti, they wed in 1986. Laura was killed a year later in a 1987 collision between an Amtrak train and a Conrail freight train in Chase, Maryland. At that time, Laura Corti had been returning to New York City after having seen her husband perform in Les Misérables at the Kennedy Center in Washington, D.C.. The crew of the freight train in that collision tested positive for marijuana and Jesse Corti subsequently appeared in both an English-language and a Spanish-language public service announcement for Partnership for a Drug-Free America. Filmography Live-action film *''Hulk'' – Colonel *''All In'' – Jesus *''A Brilliant Disguise'' – Maitre D' *''Bringing Down the House'' – Italian FBI Agent *''The Corporate Ladder'' – Armand Kristopolous *''Courage'' – Chico (TV) *''Gone in 60 Seconds'' – Cop at Quality Cafe *''Florida Straits'' – Guido (TV) *''Heart'' – Herman's Trainer *''High Stakes'' – Super *''In the Kingdom of the Blind'' – Man on Cross *''Nightlife'' – Jose (TV) *''Last Mistake'' – Tony *''Love & Basketball'' – Coach Parra *''A Modern Twain Story: The Prince and the Pauper'' – Studio Gate Guard *''Revenge'' – Medero *''Roosters'' – Voice *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse'' – Firefighter Emilio *''The Undercover Kid'' – Raven (voice) *''The Visitation'' – Catholic Priest Live-action television *''24'' – Charles McLemore (Episode: "Day 1: 6:00 am – 7:00 am") *''Boy Meets World'' – Man (Episode: "Brotherly Shove") *''Crossing Jordan'' – Detective Al Morris (Episode: "Slam Dunk") *''CSI: Miami'' – Dean of Students (Episode: "A Horrible Mind") *''Desperate Housewives'' – Social Worker (Episode: "It Wasn't Meant to Happen") *''Heroes'' – LAPD Police Captain Knox (Episode: "Chapter Thirteen 'The Fix'") *''JAG'' – Master Sgt. Manny O'Bregon (Episode: "People v. Gunny") *''Judging Amy'' – Lt. Daniels (Episode: "A Pretty Good Day") *''Kate & Allie'' – Charles (Episode: "Brother, Can You Spare a Dim") *''Law & Order'' – Angel Suarez (Episode: "The Reaper's Helper")/Alex Nunez (Episode: "The Pursuit of Happiness") *''One Life to Live'' – Julio (1991 episodes only) *''Providence'' – Lt. Morris (Episode: "The Eleventh Hour") *''Robbery Homicide Division'' – FBI Agent Fonseca (Episode: "Vamonos Chica") *''Shark'' – Jim Ellis (Episode: "Fashion Police") *''The Shield'' – Galindo/Sr. (Episode: "The Math of the Wrath") *''Team Knight Rider'' – Maddox (Episode: "Choctaw L-9") *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' – Drug Dealer #2 (Episode: "Last Hope") *''The West Wing'' – Dave Stewart (Episode: "The Midterms") Animated film *''Bird in a Window'' – Chinese Man/Red *''MGM Sing-Alongs: Friends'' – Performer ("I Will Always Be with You") *''MGM Sing-Alongs: Searching for Your Dreams'' – Performer ("It's Too Heavenly Here"/"On Easy Street") Television animation *''Droopy, Master Detective'' – Additional Voices Video games References External links * * Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Clio Award winners Category:Disney voice actors Category:Venezuelan emigrants to the United States Category:People from Paterson, New Jersey Category:Venezuelan people of Italian descent